New kid in School
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: Abandoned! :c
1. Meeting Taylor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter.That would be the fabulos JK Rooling. Im sorry but I cant spell worth just about as much as a niffler can stay out of a watch store. I did use thespellcheck on word,butimnot sure if it caught everything. On with thestory!!Celtic-Dragon-89

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny were staying at Grimmauld Place, they had gotten only a few owls from Hermione over the summer. All the trio knew was that Hermione was on a Holiday with her parents across the Atlantic. All of Hermiones letter had been vague at best. Today was the day that they were to board the Hogwarts Express.

As they got on the train all of the compartments were taken except for one near the front. As they approached it they heard Guitar music flowing from it, like wind flows beneath the wings of an owl in flight, nice and smooth. As they approached the compartment they heard a beautiful voice going along with the music.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

They knocked on the compartment doorframe so as not to take her by surprise. The strange girl looked up from her playing, set down her guitar and motioned them inside the compartment saying "Hi! I'm Taylor!". They sat down and Taylor looked at them with a curios expression. Ron stretched out his hand and introduced himself. Taylor took it, but still looked intrigued. Ginny looked at her like she was familiar, but couldn't place her. Taylor looked at Harry, saying "If he's Ron Weasley then you must be Harry Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said stretching out her hand, in a business like manner.

Harry was shocked that she was not fawning over him like ½ the female population of Hogwarts. Then without saying a word she pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_ burying herself in it, in a very Hermione-ish way. Halfway to the Hogsmeade station after the boys had dismissed her as just strange, Ginny was trying to figure Taylor out, when a cat that was unmistakable Crookshanks, yet the wrong color came up to Taylor. "May I see your cat?" Taylor looked up and said "Of Course, Hey Gin … can you pass me a chocolate frog?" then as if realizing her mistake she stood up, excused herself, and went to the loo. Ron looked up from the game as the Exploding Snape as they exploded in his face. "Gin … did you introduce yourself?" Ginny just shook her head as she stroked the ½ kneazle's wiry fir.

Out in the hall, Taylor was berating herself for letting her knowledge of her friends slip out. 'Get a grip Hermione! The only way this disguise is going to work is if you keep quiet. Jeez what are they going to do when I don't get sorted???' Finally calming herself she entered back into the compartment, just in time to renew the glamour on Crookshanks, luckily nobody in the compartment noticed the glamour slipping.

"So Taylor, what were you playing before we got here?" asked Ginny

"Well, I was rehearsing for the performance that I'm going to do for the opening feast at Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked me to perform as a Muggle-born celebrity that has the power. Before you ask Ron, I've been home schooled." Ron just shook his head in understanding. They arrived at the station, and they got off the train. Many of the Muggle-borns came up to Taylor asking for her Autograph. Which she gladly gave.

When they got to the carriages, the noticed Malfoy hanging around the carriage that they wanted. "Move Malfoy!" muttered Harry. "Oh I think not." Snapped Malfoy. He walked up to Taylor, extended his hand saying "The names Malfoy. I can help you. Just come with me. You don't want to hang with Potty and the Weasels." He chuckled out the last part.

Before anybody knew what was happening Taylor had grabbed her wand, pointed it at Malfoy, used a spell that they never heard of before, which froze all but his head, got right up in his face and whispered with so much venom it chilled even Malfoy "If you ever approach me or my friends again … or if I hear that you have insulted my friends or me, lets say in front of us or behind our backs, you **will** and I mean **will** find yourself without the ability to make little snot-nosed Malfoy's, so get yourself off that high-bloody-horse and move…out…of…my…way. " Taylor released the spell, and got into the carriage without sparing Malfoy any further thought. Ginny, Harry and Ron snapped out of their amazement when they heard Taylor shout "Well? You coming or not???"

The carriage was silent until Taylor pulled put her guitar and started singing as they made their way up to the school. This song however was not like the one they had heard on the train. It was vicious, it was cruel, and it was great.

_"you should've said no, you should've gone home  
you should've thought twice before you let it all go  
you should've known that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me...  
and I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
you should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_you can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things...to say  
but do you honestly except me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
you say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."_

As the last of the Yes faded away, they came up to the castle. Taylor carrying her guitar case along with her into the hall. Taylor gave McGonagall a murderous look when she tried to take the guitar away. Instead of waiting for the first years, she boldly went in and sat at the Gryffindor table, receiving strange looks from the hall as well as her 'new' friends. Dumbledore on the other hand merely nodded in her direction before turning his head towards the sorting.

As the sorting finished and the food appeared, both Ron and Harry seemed to realize what Ginny had at the beginning of the feast. Hermione wasn't there. Halfway through the feast, Taylor stood up, nodded to her friends then left the hall. Only to be introduced to the great hall by Dumbledore not even 5 minutes later.

* * *

A/N 

Ok, so this isn't the best first chapter, but I've been pressed to find time lately so sorry for anything that doesn't click. The next chappie should be out soon. But don't take my word as a promise. Someone close to me said "It's not wise to make promises you cant keep." So again I will try to get the second chappie out soon, but I don't know when it will come out.


	2. The first Performance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or even imagine that I own these wonderful characters that I am writing with. I only own the plotline. On with the story!

* * *

As Taylor walked out of the hall, she could feel all of the student body staring at her. 'Okay Hermione you can do this, just renew your glamour and everything will be fine. You learned a lot over the summer. Keep a low profile and everything should work out fine.' Taylor could hear Dumbledore introducing her. Though it was muffled she heard "Now, I'm sure you noticed our new exchange student, she was adamant about riding the train, though she was already sorted. I am pleased to announce Taylor Swift from the United States has joined us for her Final year of schooling, She has agreed to do a small concert for us, now please open your ears, and let the music come. Taylor please come out."

Taylor walked out onto the stage that appeared 'Okay, I did this all summer. Why am I nervous now?' "Hello. My name is Taylor Swift. I am a new country singer from America. Tonight at least I'll be playing two or three songs. The first one is my personal favorite. I wrote it for some friends of mine that get a lot of pressure for being in the wrong group of friends." Taylor knew she was lying to her friends, it was written in the hopes that the houses could overcome their differences. "It's called A Place In This World." For some unknown reason Taylor flicked her eyes to the Slytherin table as if knowing their evilness personally. The lights dimmed and a spotlight came down. Taylor started a tune that started out slow but gained in speed till it was fairly fast.

_"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do._

_I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok _

_I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly…_

_I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_O I'm just a girl …"_

Taylor finished her first song with a flourish and the hall clapped. She bowed her head in thanks, before continuing saying "This next one is from me to my ex-boyfriend. Called Picture To Burn. And yes I did burn some pictures of him and me. Also I'll need my buddy Rick to come out of the shadows and do his wonderful work on the banjo during this song!" It started out slightly rock then in came the banjo as Taylor sang

"_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way, _

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn"_

Most of the girls were clapping and dancing while Taylor was singing. This made her happy, but the boys looked a little green in the face … a certain Ravenclaw that Hermione had dated briefly before dumping her for Cho Chang was greener then the others, that made Hermione viciously happy. Taylor took a bow and as she came up, she didn't notice her glamour slipping as some of her bushy brown hair came out instead of her predominantly blonde hair, also her eyes became more chocolate brown instead of a pretty aqua/sky blue mix. Only three Grffyndors noticed, a certain Harry Potter, and the two Weasley's. "My next song is called Cold As You. I dedicate this song to those whose parents are pushing them to do things that they themselves don't want to do."

Again for some unknown reason Taylor looked at the Slytherin table, where a group of 'Junior Death Eaters' a was sitting, "Once again let me bring somebody up her, although she doesn't know it yet she is a bloody brilliant Piano player. Trust me I've heard her! Ginny Weasley. Gin get up here!" As Ginny slowly made her was up the steps and to the piano that Taylor conjured for her. Taylor put the sheet music on the piano in front of Ginny, while whispering "Come on Gin you can do this, I've heard you play your bloody brilliant!" Ginny looked over the music trying to figure out how Taylor Swift had been in her house and seen her practice. Striking the first keys experimentally then giving Taylor a nod, Ginny started a slightly haunting melody, to which Taylor and Rick joined in with her guitar and his banjo. Taylor sang most of it, but Rick joined her in singing the chorus, they began singing,

_"You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)_

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

Taylor bowed low, and then asked Rick to do the same, which he did then he faded back into the shadows, once again invisible. Taylor went up to Ginny gave her a hug then bowed again then time making Ginny bow with her. This being to first time that Ginny had played for people other then her family she was quite shocked that she had been able to do it without running off stage. "Nicely done Gin! Meet me in the Girls bathroom on the third floor after dessert. I have something to show you."

Taylor then straightened up and left the hall only to sit down at the Griffyndor table moments later, flat out refusing to give any autographs or mini concerts unless specifically asked to by Dumbledore. Most of the students were still in shock of such a great singer coming to Hogwarts … and all the way from America! During dessert Ginny was still trying to figure out where she had seen Taylor before and how Taylor had seen her practicing the piano. Dessert came and went. About halfway through dessert Taylor nervously shifted in her seat before grabbing her guitar case and walking out of the great hall.

Taylor walked through the halls of Hogwarts, with a familiarity that could only come from living there, not noticing that she was being followed.


	3. AN

URGENT MESSAGE

I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES!!! JUST GIVE ME UNTIL NEXT THURSDAY (August 23, 2007) TO HAVE AN UPDATE OTHER THEN THIS A/N.

THANK YOU!

Write On!!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	4. Final Authors Note

I am sorry to say that I have lost my muse for this story. I am deeply sorry to the members of that have put New Girl in School on either their fav story list or on their story alert list. Most especially Simply Moony Infatuated & ficticious character. I really am sorry. I let my must off her leash and she went Puff! and i cant find her! I even cleaned my room! (You try looking through 6 months of crap to find a muse without a total clean!!) If my muse decides to come back then i will write more and repost my story. but at this point i dont really see it happening. Sorry!

Write On!!

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
